Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to consumer systems, and more specifically to techniques for providing proximity-based pharmacy application services.
Description of the Related Art
Pharmacy systems are typically used in the delivery of pharmacy services. Pharmacy systems may manage producing medication administration records (MARs) and medication inventories as well as alerting users to drug-drug interactions, dose-range checking, and drug-allergy checking. Some pharmacy systems may track the dispensing history of patients' medication and information related to the patients' medication (e.g., prescribers' name and information, the date that the medication was prescribed and/or ordered, the number of doses or days prescribed, medication name, strength of medication, dose of medication, pharmacy location, pharmacist responsible for review and approval, and patient demographics). Some pharmacy systems may also include operational, financial, and data management functions, such as pharmacy billing, inventory management, and report generation for medication labels, fill lists, and patient profiles.